


Freedom

by PoisonMantis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Free Hong Kong, M/M, Post-Canon, Protests, You're all fools if you think I won't write this kind of shit, Yurio would be in the streets if they let him, this one also has a beta for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Free Hong Kong, free speech for all.





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did write this in a violent flurry of Fall Out Boy and rock music. Thank you to IncandescentAntelope for being my lovely beta.

Viktor had never chosen something so important to skate for. This was more than skating for himself, and if he were to be perfectly honest, this might have been more than skating for Yuuri.

He wasn’t particularly close to the Chinese skater. As a rule they kept their distance. Their officials were always herding them away from the rest of the group, and nobody questioned it.

But this Chinese skater was amazing. His jumps were amazing, and any time he was pulled away from the group VIktor saw his eyes flash. He did as much research as he could, and found out he was from Hong Kong.

Which made the last time Viktor saw him just that much more important.

They’d all heard about the protests, and the murders, who hadn’t? They whispered about the Chinese skaters in locker rooms, and everyone was worried about him. 

It was a competition in France. The protests had gone on for about a month. 

The Chinese skater seemed more nervous than usual, but Viktor didn’t pay any mind.

Until he sat down in the center of the rink and pulled a black flag from his shirt.

Viktor didn’t know what was happening at first, but in the flurry of movement from the Chinese officials running out onto ice he saw it more clearly.

A black flag, with the white flower of Hong Kong, splattered with blood. 

The skater was pulled off ice and nearly dragged back to the locker rooms, and as he was pulled away, Viktor saw the resolve in his eyes.

They never saw him again, he virtually disappeared. The Chinese said he had retired out of shame, but everyone knew he was gone.

A few months later, the protests were still raging. Another competition in the same rink.

Viktor hadn’t said anything to anyone but Yuuri, but from the faces of his friends and competitors, they all had the same idea.

“Please be careful, Viktor.” Yuuri whispered as he hugged his fiance. 

VIktor hugged him tightly. “I will.” He shoved a black flag down his shirt and stepped out of the locker room, a bright, fake smile on his face. HIs skate would start soon.

It was a strange song for him to choose, but it wasn’t like his scores mattered. Heavy drums, violin, rock-style vocals. All it needed to do was fit what he planned to do.

As the song reached a peak, he bent into a spin, and pulled the flag from his shirt. 

A black flag, emblazoned with the same blood-splattered white flower.

He was hauled off ice mid-skate, by security. He didn’t fight, but did his best to hold the flag up so the shouting crowd could see.

Someone snatched the flag from his hand, as he expected they would.

The music was still playing, and the crowd was louder now. As the guards moved to hold him back, he saw Yuuri throwing off his skate guards, and Chris and Phichit holding the Chinese officials back.

He nearly cried.

Yuuri pulled a black facemask up over his nose and mouth and tied the flag around his neck, skating out onto the ice. Viktor lost sight of him as the guards pulled him around the corner, but he could hear the cheering.

He was shouted at for at least half an hour, before they let him sit on the sidelines, his skates in a bag in his locker. They thoroughly searched him, and with every passing minute Viktor wanted to scream “cowards” at them more and more.

He sat with his arms crossed confidently, his face blank. The competition continued, more and more normal, boring skates. He didn’t see Yuuri, which worried him

And then Yurio skated onto center ice. 

Nobody paid any attention to the loud, violent song he chose. It was normal for him.

He skated with the same fury he always did, and then there was another flurry of movement and he stood, facing the already angry Chinese, a black face mask and “Free Hong Kong” t-shirt on. He screamed in their faces, shouting over the music, and Viktor could only just hear the insults. Another skater carted off ice, and an announcement that any more disruptions would result in all offending skaters being banned from world competitions for a year.

Chris shook his head in full view of the crowd, and skated out like the poster child of compliant skater. He smiled at the Chinese, and took his position.

Yurio’s shouts echoed down the hall in the few seconds of silence before Chris’ soft music started.

He skated wonderfully, as always. It was, for Chris, a very plain skate. Not a wink or a flourish in sight.

Viktor stood up, ignoring the shouts of the security at his back, as Chris reached center ice and dropped something red. He stepped on it, staring at the already running security guard, and red sprayed out, staining the ice with fake blood.

They all were swarmed with interviews afterwards. Chris refused to comment, herding Phichit and Sara into a car. Yurio spat insults, a black eye and split lip proof of his expulsion from the event. The Chinese skaters spoke against every one of the protestors, but nobody blamed them. Personal safety was important, especially with a government who murders dissenters.

“What caused you to choose this event?” A reporter asked Viktor. He tightened his grip on Yuuri’s shoulders.

“We knew the Chinese would see it. We knew it would be broadcast to the world, at least for a moment. And I knew they’d try to continue past the first protest.” Viktor stared directly into the camera, hoping desperately it was live without a censorship delay. “Free Hong Kong, free speech for all. China, on top of taking the freedoms of its own people, is murdering thousands upon thousands of Muslims, and any who stay silent are supporting the oppressor.”

The reporters surged forward to ask more questions.

“What will you do if you’re banned?”

“If I’m banned they lose at least a dozen world class skaters. My friends and competitors are honest and good people, who won’t stand to compete for people who support a murderous and corrupt government.” Viktor felt Yuuri take a deep breath.

“Why did you choose to make this skate political?” 

Viktor looked down at Yuuri. “You can answer this better, love.”

“Human lives are not  _ political. _ ” Yuuri looked angrier than Viktor had ever seen him. “Human rights are not a  _ political statement.  _ People are dying, you soulless bastard.” He turned and walked away, Viktor following behind him.

They pushed towards their car, ignoring the onslaught of questions. Behind them, they could hear people chanting “Free Hong Kong.”

**Author's Note:**

> China is carrying out a mass genocide of Muslims and nobody seems to care. It's gone unnoticed, and it needs to end now. Free Hong Kong.  
If you want to punish those choosing the side of the oppressor, remember to tweet that Mei from Overwatch supports Hong Kong! If we can get Overwatch banned like Peppa Pig and Winnie the Pooh then Blizzard (the money hungry soulless cowards) will lose the money they're making off of exploited and oppressed people.   
If you choose not to decide you still have made a choice. And that choice is in favor of China's fucking corrupt and genocidal government. People are dying.
> 
> Viktor skates to The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy and Yurio skates to Got To War by Nothing More.
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you all!


End file.
